


mornings

by ImotoChan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, ahhhh, i guess??, keith is so fucking in love just stab me in the goddamn heart, sleepy mornings are good mornings, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: Mornings are hard. Having a pretty boyfriend there with you when you wake up make them a little bit easier.





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

> i swear one day i am going to write an actual college klance fic i just need ideas first,,, until thenhere is this tooth rotting fluff my heart is so warm

The first thing Keith feels when he wakes up every morning is an incredible sense of warmth.

 

The warmth is radiated by bare skin, dark underneath Keith's pale hands. Keith likes to trace shapes below the collarbones, likes to connect the splatter of freckles there to form constellations.

 

When Lance wakes, he never quite stops being asleep. Keith thinks the sleepy grunt he lets out is unfairly endearing, thinks the way he rolls onto his side and pulls Keith into his chest shouldn't make his heart thrum as much as it does.

 

Keith allows himself to melt in Lance's arms, lets his lips graze the smooth skin above Lance's ribcage, lets himself feel the steady beat of Lance's heart against his cheek. Lance giggles--Keith has discovered he's incredibly ticklish--and tugs at the ends of Keith's hair.

 

Keith looks up, chin digging into Lance's chest slightly, "Morning, sleepyhead."

 

"'m awake." Lance mumbles, his fingers lazily running their way up and down Keith's spine.

 

Keith chuckles, shifting up so he's at eye level with Lance, "You sure?"

 

"Mmhmm," Lance smiles sleepily, his eyes still shut, long lashes brushing his skin. Keith thinks about the times he's seen tears clinging to those lashes; in the darkness, when Lance talks about his sadness to Keith because he trusts him--

 

he thinks of when Lance cries for him, when Keith can't feel the things he's supposed to and Lance feels them instead, because Lance is willing to take all of sadness in the world on himself if it means the people he loves will smile.

 

Keith leans forward, placing a gentle kiss on one of Lance's closed eyelids. The sleepy boy squints after that, eyes shutting tightly before opening just the slightest bit. Keith gets of glimpse of the ocean every time he gets to look at those eyes.

 

"Good morning, beautiful," Lance murmurs, and the way Lance smiles at him like he's the most precious thing in the world makes Keith's heart feel light.

 

"We have class soon," Keith pinches Lance's cheek, feeling the blush that rushes to his face.

 

"Ouch," Lance crinkles his nose, turning his head to the side and pinning Keith's hand against the pillow.

 

Keith takes a moment to look around their room--the walls are white, as most college dorm walls are. String lights hang from the ceiling, going around the corners of the room so their light is distributed evenly. Photographs and posters cover nearly every inch of the wall. Keith's favorite photo is the selfie of him and Lance on the Fourth of July, because despite the fact he's looking at Lance and not the camera, he can see the lights from the fireworks in Lance's eyes, and they make him glow.

 

The two of them had pushed their beds together, sharing their comforters and pillows; the red and blue suit each other unsurprisingly. 

 

"Keith?"

 

Lance's quiet voice brings Keith back down to earth. The boy seems more awake now, eyes open wider as he props his head up on his elbow.

 

"Hm?" Keith looks up at Lance, wondering if Lance just always has an ethereal glow to him.

 

(After seven months of getting to wake up to the most beautiful boy in the world, Keith is certain he does.)

 

"You're so pretty," Lance grins, bending down to kiss Keith's nose before rolling out of bed.

 

Keith tries not to scoff; him, pretty? Did Lance ever look in a mirror? Keith is a goddamn mess, hair never brushed, dark circles and bags under his eyes, always wearing the same black shirt. Meanwhile, Lance was a literal angel--glowing halo and all.

 

"Are you gonna get up? We have class in, like, thirty minutes." Lance gathers his basket of skin products, shuffling towards the bathroom they share with their suite mates--Hunk and Pidge.

 

"You're the one who didn't wanna get up!" Keith huffs, sitting up in bed, running a hand through his bedhead.

 

Lance shrugs, grinning, "I need all my beauty sleep."

 

Keith rolls his eyes, smiling, "Yeah, okay."

 

Lance winks, blowing a kiss towards Keith before continuing to the bathroom. Keith gets out of a bed a few minutes later, shivering before throwing on the nearest sweatshirt--Lance's big blue one with the word "LION" imprinted on the back. It's incredibly warm and smells just like him.

 

Keith is almost always cold; Pidge tells him that maybe if his gloves had fingers he hands wouldn't be like ice cubes, and Shiro says that maybe if he considered buying a real jacket he'd be warmer.

 

Keith disagrees; coats and gloves never kept the coldness away. Keith thinks there isn't much besides Lance that can keep him warm.

 

(Lance is his sun, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> also lance 10000% feels the exact same way
> 
> come talk to me @ <http://starbunpng.tumblr.com>


End file.
